


Color

by MochiTrash8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Eyes, Forgive Me, I don't know what I'm doing, Kinda Crack, M/M, sorry OTL, terrible use of colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiTrash8910/pseuds/MochiTrash8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they stared back at him with a matching sense of wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Eren pushed down the brake on his bike, and grabbed his bike lock, tethering it to a nearby pole.  
It was a hot summer day of gray, and Eren had decided to head to a coffee shop run by his friend, Armin.  
He pushed the door open, and jingling bells announced his arrival to the shop. A timid head looked up from preparing a drink to see him, and when they met gazes, a smile appeared on his friend's face. Eren smiled back in response, and began to walk towards the counter. 

"Hey Armin," he said. 

"Hi," the sides of his face caving into light dimples in amusement, "Mr.I-come-to-your-shop-for-the-drinks,-not-because-I-like-one-of-your-customers-or-anything." 

A small rush of panic ran through Eren when the words left Armin's mouth, and he quickly turned around to check the man sitting on the counter bar, making sure that the statement had not caught his attention.

"Armin," Eren whispered angrily, turning back to face his betraying friend.

Armin rolled his eyes playfully as a response, chuckling, "As the owner of this business, I don't mind, but as a friend, I'm just getting a bit worried about the amount of money that you've been spending here since that guy," he made a brief pause to use his eyebrows to motion in his friend's love interest's direction,"started coming here." 

"Oh be quiet. You're one to talk, ever since you and that tall guy found out about the whole soulmate thing, you've been giving him free snacks and drinks like money grew on trees."

"Well, with your generous spending, I've been able to afford them," he said with a touch of defensiveness,"and besides, it's not my fault he's the one who brings color and life to my days."

Armin's face put on a goofy grin when he said those words and I pretended to gag off to the side, earning me a soft punch to the shoulder. 

"Then don't worry your little head with my love life, alright?" 

"Fine," Armin sighed, "but you should really go up to him and start a conversation or something," he continued as he put my five dollar bill into the cash register, and handed me my change and receipt. 

"Ha, when pigs fly, Armin," Eren scoffed, with a hint of bittersweet sadness hidden in his words.  
Armin finished preparing Eren's iced coffee then handed it to him, Eren nodding his head slightly in thanks. 

"See you later, He Man," Eren hollered back, facing his friend whilst walking backwards towards the door.

"You too, lover boy," and Eren swore he could hear Armin snickering from across the cafe.  
Eren turned back around and suddenly collided with a harsh object, spilling his drink all over the object and himself.   
He felt the smaller of the two fall to the ground, and looked down to see a short man with an undercut.   
The face that Eren had only ever admired from afar was now scrunched up into a scowl, the usually bored eyes now glaring daggers at Eren. 

"Watch where you're going, idiot," the grumpy tone of his voice ringing out for the entire store to hear. 

"S-Sorry," Eren stuttered as he felt heat rising to his cheeks. Thank goodness he hadn't found his color yet, or Eren might as well have ran out of the building in embarrassment.  
He reached out a hand in offering help to get the man back onto his feet, but instead, Mr. Shorty closed his eyes in frustration and slapped Eren's hand away.

In that split second, Eren was paralyzed.  
Because when their hands met it felt like an explosion went off in his vision.   
It was a new sensation Eren had never experienced before, but all of a sudden, he just wanted more of it.

'Was this what Armin had been talking about? Was this what everyone who had ever been in love described?' 

'Is this color?'

But it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
By the time the upset man had gotten up, Eren was still frozen in place with awe.   
An eyebrow lifted until Eren realized he was still stuck in the same pose for more than 5 seconds.   
The younger blinked a few times, just to check his eyesight again after that brief surprise. 

"I-I'm sorry, er..." Eren stumbled on his words, and waited for the man he had crashed into to respond.

"Levi." the name was said with such tension that it could've cut diamonds, while he looked down at his wet shirt and sighed. 

Eren had to resist staring as he noticed the thin fabric had clung to Levi's toned ab muscles, and quickly said,  
"I'll go get some napkins..for-," and with that, he rushed off to find something to soak up the liquid. 

When he got to the napkin dispenser at the counter, he saw Armin shoot him a small thumbs-up with an excited smile.  
Ignoring his friend's "encouragement", he practically ran back to Levi to assist in cleaning up the mess he made.  
Without thought, Eren began to dab at Levi's stomach with a napkin, gently pressing against the solid muscles developed there. 

"Oi, brat," Levi held out a hand and motioned for the napkin to be placed in his own hand.  
Eren's fell, then gently dropped a fresh one into his small palm.   
Not knowing what to do, the teenager watched him clean off the cold coffee from his clothing. A soft mumble of "disgusting" was heard.

"What's your name?" Levi asked, without lifting his head from cleaning. 

"A-ah...It's Eren...Why?" 

"I wanted to know the name of the fool who ruined my day...And who was going to buy me a new shirt."   
Wincing, Eren rubbed at the back of his neck, and spoke with increasing worry .

"I'm really sorry for this. But, I can't pay you back, I'm broke."  
Sensing the nervousness in the boys voice, Levi looked up at him through his bangs, 

"You know that was a joke, right?"

"O-Oh," relief washed over Eren, and a little bit of calm returned to his mind as he tried to force a weak laugh.  
In only a few minutes, Levi had finished his stain removal, or at least as good as what was physically possible with only water and napkins.  
After throwing away the used napkins and empty cup, Levi grabbed his bag again, and began to move out the door.

"Be careful next time, Eren," he grumbled to the boy he left behind him.   
Eren panicked as he thought back to the burst he had felt a while ago, and acted without a second thought.  
His hand quickly grabbed Levi's wrist, and pulled the short man back towards him.  
When Eren grabbed onto his other hand, both he and Levi felt it this time.   
The sudden splashes of color, the vibrant hues around them. It was like a whole new world had opened up before them, and in a way, Eren thought, that was correct.   
He watched as Levi's face scanned the new environement as well. 

Finally, their eyes met again, and Eren saw the most beautiful color he had ever seen. All the other pigments were nothing compared to the amazing tint of gray and silver in Levi's eyes. But those words couldn't really describe them either. His irises had small flakes of champagne, and a layer of midnight blue with taupe. They were the color he had imagined to line clouds obscuring the sun, the color of clean, sharp metals, the color of mystifying smoke. Eren felt as if he could stare at them for hours, no--years, and never be able to quite decipher the pure intensity and refinement in those eyes. The pair of optics sent shudders of anticipation and sprinkles of happiness through him, and thousands of feelings attacked him all at once. They held stability, power, and a blinding sense of will. Eren felt overwhelmed, yet strangely complete, now that he had seen the color of those eyes.

And they stared back at him with a matching sense of wonder.

Levi looked into the young boy's eyes, and felt an emotion he had never encountered before. Tingles went down his spine, settled in his stomach, and ran through his fingertips all at once. His own eyes examined those, simply put, green ones, and were met with hundreds of different shades. Emerald, pine green, viridian, to start, but also prussian blue and indigo, periwinkle and silver. A hint of wine, amber, azure, lilac, were splayed across the kid's irises too. It was like Eren's eyes refracted every single color off of them, but in perfect harmony. And that was exactly the word Levi felt suited Eren's eyes, perfect. But it wasn't just the color that caught his attention, it was the passion and feeling in those eyes. The brunette's eyes were filled with wonderful and utter brilliance. His eyes had so much strength in them, Levi worried he would be crushed under his gaze. Ironically, they had quite the opposite effect on him. When Levi looked into Eren's eyes, he felt empowered, excited, courageous. And he knew that nothing could ever compare to this boy's eyes. 

They were both snapped out of their reveries when a sound of somebody clearing their throat interuppted them.   
Turning to face the sound, they saw a timid Armin, holding a mop, attempting to clean the area around them of iced coffee.   
Eren's cheeks immediately turned bright red, and Levi noticed, smirking a bit at his new found soulmate.  
Levi snuck up behind him, and Eren jumped in response. 

"I guess we'll be getting to know each other a bit better now, then."  
And with that, Eren felt a hand grip is wrist, tugging him down to sit at the counter he had been at before.

"Well, let's start over. And this time, try not to spill coffee on me." 

"Levi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!   
> I saw a post on tumblr about an AU where people don't see color until they touch with their soulmate, and somebody suggested putting Ereri into the picture~  
> Sorry, they're all kinda outta character, and the plot has holes and is horrible OTL   
> Also, I wrote this super late, so many apologies for things not making sense, grammar errors, horrible formatting, etc.   
> I own nothing. 
> 
> First work on AO3~!


End file.
